


Pilfering the Parka

by xxcaptaincanaryxx



Series: Captain Canary Prompts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Fluff, Gideon Ships It, Tumblr Prompt, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaptaincanaryxx/pseuds/xxcaptaincanaryxx
Summary: "Sara doesn't give Snart's jacket back to him and he doesn't ask for it. She usually uses it on the Ship, like it was always hers and everyone notices."Tumblr Prompt- Sara is cold; Leonard happens to have a warm jacket.





	Pilfering the Parka

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this awhile ago on tumblr and was asked to post here so:
> 
> Legends Prompts #3
> 
> For 4skyeward who requested "Sara doesn't give Snart's jacket back to him and he doesn't ask for it. She usually uses it on the Ship, like it was always hers and everyone notices."
> 
> Send me more prompts!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy, and please leave comments!!
> 
> Dis- dont own Legends of Characters kinda wish i did...

She was freezing! Her little form could barely stand the cold, but she was a warrior, so she acted like it didn’t affect her. Snart was sitting close beside her shivering as well, except he was much larger than her an had his warm jacket on.

She rubbed her arms together to try to get warmer and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a surge warmth envelope her. She opened her eyes to see Leonard placing his jacket on her shoulders.

She slipped in it quickly unable to say no to his gesture. Her eyes stared at his thanking him, but had a lingering uncertainty to why he would care.

“You don’t have to be a warrior,” he whispered through his shivers to the assassin.

Sara was 10 times warmer despite still being freezing to death. 

“Yo- You’re swe- sweet,” she managed to chuckle through her shivers.

Leonard held in a smirk and rolled his eyes. His large arms were covered by his sweater, but he was rubbing them together as well. He knew she wouldn’t last as long as him and was running out of time. The crook did what he felt he had to. 

“I just want her safe be thought,” he thought to himself, “I mean… because she is part of the team? God, now I am sounding like a sap in my own head.”

He snorted lightly at the thought.

"Don’t worry. I- I w-won’t tell anyone y-your secret,” she continued to laugh.

He made a grunt, but grinned lightly. 

They talked continued to talk for a while until Sara could no longer bare the cold. She pulled his arm and leaned into him. Even though he tensed he leaned back into her and slowly relaxed into the embrace. 

When the doors of the room finally opened, Leonard helped her stand up and they both walked as fast as their frozen bodies could to the door. 

“We should go,” Snart said after a minute they warmed up, gesturing to where the rest of the team was held up.

“Yeah,” she answered turning to him and he began to leave.

“I’m gonna grab my cold gun first,” he quickly stated as he rushed out of the room.

“Wait, don’t you want-”

Snart had already gone ahead of her, but she was still wearing his jacket. She shrugged her shoulders and ran to catch up with the team. 

“Later,” she thought to herself, “He will probably ask for it.”

____________________________

3 Days Later

He hadn’t asked for it back. Sara was unsure how to feel, but there was a warm tingling in her chest at the thought. Actually come to think of it she had barely even seen him since that day.

“Is he ignoring me?”

The Wave Rider was freezing, seriously, Rip has a temperature problem she thought as she woke up that morning. All she had in her closet were black jeans, a couple of short sleeved tops, an a pair of black boots. The assassin was hungry and didn’t feel like traveling to the fabricator to get clothes.

“Screw it,” she mumbled as she threw Snart’s jacket on top of her short sleeved top. He wanted to ignore her then she will give him something to want. This way he would be forced to talk to her.

She the began to walk through the hall towards the kitchen to eat with the rest of the team.  
_____________________________

“Good morning! Miss Lan-,” Rip began to greet, but paused midway as his eyes gave her a once over immediately noticing Snart’s jacket. His eyes widened a little and then gave her a small questioning glare. His facial expression clearly showed his anger.

“Morning, Rip!” she singsonged as she mischievously grinned and flaunted the jacket as she walked past him towards the kitchen.

Rip full out glared at her response to his reaction. “You have got to be kidding me,” he thought, “Snart?”

“Ms. Lance-,” he began again giving her a hard glare.

“Bye Rip!” Sara cut him off as she grinned.

The Captain slowly turned around watching her saunter through the hall. As he heard her light giggles he began to murmur things, “Immature children on my ship… Sara and…. what? I mean have some decency we are trying to save the world…”  
_____________________________

As the blonde entered the kitchen she noticed Jax and Stein, but no Snart.

Jax was toasting some bread and Stein was cooking some eggs.

“Hi guys,” she greeted as she headed to take out some cereal and milk.

“Good morning,” Stein replied without looking away from his eggs.

“Hey, Sara,” Jax began to turn towards her as he drunk a glass of orange juice. His mouth was full when he noticed the jacket and took a spit-take.

He then stood still wide-eyed at Sara.

“Jefferson! Are you alright?!” Stein exclaimed as he turned his attention to his other superhero half.

He followed his eyeing of direction until both Jax and Stein were standing still, staring at Sara’s jacket. Well, Snart’s jacket? Jax felt as though his head was about to explode.

“What?” Sara casually asked a little surprised by their reaction. 

“Is that Snart’s jacket?” Jax slowly asked her.

“I was cold,” the small blonde calmly answered. She then turned to a counter to continue setting up her breakfast on a tray.

“So you wore Mr. Snart’s jacket?” Martin questioned in utter shock and curiosity.

“I think Rip has a temperature problem. Either that or I am just naturally cold,” she stated as she finished up making her tray. She was about to walk back to her room to eat.

“Sar-” Jax tried to call her attention, but she just walked out.

Jax and Stein turned to each other slowly and continued to make their food.

“Jefferson! Stop feeling so awkward it is making me feel uncomfortable. It is obvious that those two trouble makers have an attraction for each other. We should just eat and support them.”

“Whatever,” Jax mumbled. Those two have been acting weird ever since they met. 

“Is that how I act around Kendra?” he thought to himself, or at least he though he did.

“Yes,” Martin stated as Jax’s eyes widened once again.  
_____________________________

Sara’s next stop in goal of “accidentally” bumping into Snart was the training room. She headed to the room pulling the jacket closer to her and wrapping it tightly because she really was cold. The small canary opened the doors and walked in.

No Snart. Dangit.

Sara entered to only see Ray and Kendra there. Kendra was trying some new moves that the assassin had taught her while Ray kept her company and worked on his suit. 

Kendra grunted as she punched the dummy and turned to give Sara a wide smile as Ray was hard at work and seemed to be in an intense moment of science nerdiness, so he looked up quickly and gave a flash of acknowledgment of her presence and a hello.

“Hi Sara! Sorry, almost got this new thing working!” He exclaimed.

“It’s fine,” she chuckled, “Hey Kendra.” 

The assassin walked over to take out some of her knives from her case to sharpen.

“Hello, Sara!” Kendra responded over her shoulder. She took one last punch and turned around.

“Do you want to- uh… Spar with me?” Kendra managed to ask as she noticed Snart’s jacket. 

“Maybe later,” Sara gave a small smile.

Kendra walked over to where Sara was sitting and sharpening her knives. She could no longer hold it in, even if the assassin was holding knives and could kill her any second.

“Sooo…” Kendra began.

“So?” Sara slowly began to stop working on her knives.

“You and Snart,” a wide grin stretched out on her face. Kendra was rooting for them to get together. Her love life was to complicated so she liked to insert herself in Sara’s.

“Me and Snart…What?” Sara seriously said slowly.

Kendra lightly punched her arm playfully.

“You are wearing his jacket!”

Sara snorted, “So?”

“Oh come on! You two are so cute! He clearly likes you a lot. And I think you like him too. You can tell me if you guys are together,” she whispered even though Ray wasn’t paying attention to them at all.

“Kendra,” Sara drawled, “I was cold. He was a gentlemen. He never asked for it back and I am freezing.”

“So… You are not together?” the brunette replied.

“Uhh? No,” Sara replied, unsure as to why her hawk friend sounded so disappointed. 

“Oh… Well you should be,” Kendra calmly stated as she wiggled her eyebrows and walked back to the punching bag to work out.

As Kendra walked away, Sara couldn’t help but remember what she has said. Was it possible that Snart cared about her? Liked her? That is ridiculous she scoffed as she put away her knives.

“Yes!” Ray exclaimed loudly. He finally got his suit upgrade working.

“See you later, guys,” Sara waved as she walked out the door.

"Bye!” Ray responded as he looked up and saw get leave.

The last thing Sara heard before leaving the room was Ray exclaim, “Was that Snart’s jacket?!” A loud crash followed his exclamation.

Klutz. Sara thought to herself.  
_____________________________

Sara kept replaying Kendra’s words in her head over and over again. 

“He clearly likes you a lot. And I think you like him too.”

Sara groaned. She needed to see Leonard and gave up on looking for him.

“Where is he Gideon?” the assassin looked up at the ceiling. 

“If you are referring to Mr. Snart, he is currently in his quarters,” Gideon’s automated voice replied.

“Thanks,” she mumbled as she took a sharp and deep breath and headed towards his room.

When she reached his door she hesitated for a second, but knocked three times on the door.

“Leonard, it’s me. Let me in,” she spoke.

The doors open and she took that as an invitation in the room.

He was sitting in his bed finishing putting his gun together. He looked up and smirked when he saw the jacket.

Sara tried to hold it in, but blushed a little at the intrusion of his striking gaze.

He held up a pack of cards, “Gin?” He asked.

She sat on the bed across from him, making sure to keep a distance, as they silently played together. Even as she looked at her cards she felt his gaze staring into her. He wasn’t saying anything and he hadn’t asked for the jacket back. Sara realized she didn’t want to give it back.

She took a quick breath and mumbled, “Do you want it back?”

Her eyes met his as he remained quiet and his smirk widened and he placed a card down never leaving eye contact.

He was making the assassin nervous. He was not saying anything and his killer smirk was made a tightness form in her chest. It was her turn, but she couldn’t move. The game completely stopped.

She gulped a little and nervously chuckled.

“I just was cold and you never asked for it back. I think Rip has a temperature problem and authority issues. Jax doesn’t know how to drink orange juice normally and keep his emotions inside. Kendra is very pushy. Did you know that Ray is a total klutz?” she chuckled. 

She was rambling. She never rambles. Leonard continued to stare at her, and she didn’t even know how it was possible, but his smirk widened even larger into a full out grin. He remained silent and Sara was starting to get annoyed.

Sara was surprising herself as she began to throw her cards at him.

“Leonard are you just going to stare at me all day! Say something! Why don’t yo-”

His lips cut her off. She wasn’t aware of how he inched closer until he was practically on top of her. Now his lips were on hers and she was shocked. 

He was pulling away a little embarrassed because she wasn’t kissing him back until she pulled him back and returned it. It was a chaste soft kiss, but then hard and passionate. 

They stopped because they both couldn’t help but smile. He slowly pulled back an inch and whispered in her ear.

"Keep it,” his voice softly smiled.

Leonard was happy and there was something about her wearing something that was his that made him feel happy. His feelings had been growing and he was surprised by his surge of courage, but it paid off.

“Looks better on you,” he whispered as he slowly pulled a strand of her soft blonde hair out of her face. 

Sara couldn’t help but smile at how happy she was as their lips met again.  
_________________________

The next morning

Sara was still wearing Snart’s jacket. She was so happy that her and Leonard were together? She wasn’t sure, but at least now she knew she wasn’t alone. She was headed towards her room when she bumped into Mick.

“Hey, Mick,” she greeted casually.

“Blondie,” he acknowledged.

"Is that Snart’s jacket,” he grunted.

“Not anymore,” she drawled as she grinned and sauntered away.

“Crazy kids,” he mumbled as he shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
